Prom
by M.T.12109
Summary: Inuyasha, a single father who looks at his beautiful 18 year old     daughter who is going to her first Prom as Prom Queen. Taking her     pictures before she left with her date, he notice how she began to     resemble his late wife. OneShot!
1. Chapter 1

**_Word with the Author_:Hey you guys! Is Teeteaa here! This is going to be my first ONE-SHOT, so I hope you'll enjoy it 3 And if i get enough views and reviews, I'll even add chapters to this story :D So enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

_Summary: Inuyasha, a single father who looks at his beautiful 18 year old daughter who is going to her first Prom as Prom Queen. Taking her pictures before she left with her date, he notice how she began to resemble his late wife. Looking back through his life with his daughter, he wonders what it could have been if his wife hadn't died 18 years ago. ONE-SHOT_

Follow me on TUMBLR!, and I'll follow back!  
>or get me at Facebook .?id=100001467397858<p>

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! wahh... :'(

"I look like Mom?"

"DAD! HURRY, THE LIMO IS HERE!" The raven haired beauty shot an impatient glance at the top of the stairs waiting for her father to come down with new batteries for the camera. Everyone of her friends had excitedly crowded into the limo when the limo had showed up 5 minutes ago. Laughter and happy cries emit from the huge pink hummer limo that her father had spent so much on, was tempting her to just get on and let her father take pictures after prom.

"HOLD ON!" an older male voice shouted from the second floor of their huge mansion home. Clutters can be heard coming from the master bedroom as stuff was being thrown about just for those new batteries.

'Only dad would would forget to charge the camera before any big event.' She smiled at that thought of her silly father. Kohana Takahashi peering down at herself, nervously straighten out her long and glamorous red gown. A gown that her mother actually wore to her own prom with her father. Today was Prom day, and she won Prom Queen. And she was very excited. All the hard work she had put into her school extracurricular activities, such like being the Head Cheerleader and being the school president, finally paid off. She looked at her handsome boyfriend of two years, Shippo, who was also quietly waiting for her father to come back down. Shippo was always quiet when coming to her house. Because coming to into the house of Inuyasha's and dating his only child, would only meant death if Shippo wasn't respectful.

BAM,CLANK,PLANK, WHAM!

The nice looking prom couple looked up to see a gorgeous handsome man with silver hair rushing downstairs out of breath. Shoving his new batteries into the darn camera.  
>The man holding his expensive camera under his buffed arm stumbles into his huge,spacious, beautiful living room where his daughter awaits him with her prom date. Almost tripping on his own feet, he cursed under his breath.<p>

"Alright Kohana stand closer to Shippo and give daddy a faboulooouus smile hehe- HEY! NOT THAT CLOSE PUNK!"

"Sorry sir!"

"DADDY!"

Inuyasha smile at his daughter and Shippo. How he loved to mess with that punk ass. Setting his camera up, he finally starts to take as many pictures as he could before Kohana's patience ran out. Taking pictures of Kohana and Shippo only made him wish his wife would be alive to see this day. How proud she would look seeing her own prom dress adorning to her daughter's beauty to the max. His daughter looked just like his late wife too. And wearing that magnificent gown only brings out her mother resemblance even more. Kohana had possess many of her mother looks, (Which Inuyasha is thankful for) she had long luscious,voluminous, dark raven hair that flowed past her back. A heart shaped face that glows like a shine pearl. Beautiful long eyelashes that were the envy of many girls, and perfect plump red lips. Kohana was even gifted her mother's model like body that includes from nice long toned legs and a flat belly to her long and delicate pretty manicured fingers. The only thing that Kohana got from Inuyasha is his unique golden lava eyes, which fits with her so well.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Kohana looked up worriedly at her father. She knew that her father is thinking of her mother. That sad look he only showed when he was thinking of her mother only lets her know that her father wished so badly that her mother was here.  
>Inuyasha puts down his camera as his daughter walked towards him and gave him a tight death hug.<p>

"O-Ok-Okay Sweetie...Daddy is Dying.." He choked smiles and lets her father go.

"Have fun baby, you too Shippo. I better see it that my daughter still be a virgin when coming back home."

"Yes sir!"

"FATHER!"

"Heh! shouldn't you guys be leaving? It's getting late...and why is that chubby kid grinding on the stripper pole in the limo?" Inuyasha asked as peering into the window of the limo. God what has the world come into.

"Oh right! We better leave, Come on babe!" Kohana quickly pecked Inuyasha's cheeks and grabbed her Shippo's hand and fled into the waiting limo.

Inuyasha laughed to himself as he walked towards the front gate alone and waved at the limo as it drove off. Looking out to where the limo has began to drove off, his daughter looked out of the window and blew a kiss at him before the limo disappeared around the corner. Standing there even when the limo had left his sight, Inuyasha was shocked to have felt tears falling down his cheek.

_**-18 years ago-**_

_A gorgeous woman sat on a hospital bed waiting impatiently for her doctor to examine her. The doctor had called her in for a check-up and he sure was taking his time making her wait. She knew very well that her doctor was busy with other patients who needed his attention more, but she just couldn't wait to finish painting her daughter's bedroom. From the side, it's very noticeable that beautiful woman was heavily pregnant. She was eight months along to be exact. And boy was she ready to to be a mommy. She smiled at her stomach as she felt her little girl kick. Her long and delicate fingers rub the place where the baby kicked-_

_" Kagome, welcome." walked in the room carrying a lot of paper work as he usually does, smiles lightly at the pregnant woman._

_"Good afternoon Kushin!" Kagome smiles back at the doctor, but notice that he wasn't as cheery as he usually was. She frowned. 'Hmm..I wonder what's wrong.'_

_"Kagome,..." The doctor finally said something after settling down on his chair._

_"Yes Kushin? What's wrong?"_

_" I called you in today because I have bad news...-"_

_"Is there something wrong with my baby? Please doctor..don't let this be about my baby.." Tears began to form from those bright green eyes and quickly falling upon Kagome's flawless cheeks._

_"You're baby girl is very healthy Kagome," Kushin paused," It's your heart that's giving out, it's working hard to sustain to lives."_

_Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hell no...This can't be happening! Herself and her unborn child is dying? Why her? What has she done to deserve this!... What has her baby done to deserve this?_

_"Kagome,listen to me, there is a way to prolong your life, you can have an abortion."_

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HELL FUCKING NO AM I HAVING AN ABORTION! I RATHER DIE THAN TO KILL HER!"_  
><em>Tears began to pour like heavy rain as Kagome held on to her belly and sob. There was no way she was going to sacrifice her baby's life for her own. 'I won't let them kill you...I carry you with each breath until it runs out!'<em>

_Grabbing her coat and purse, Kagome began to walk out the door. But before she can step out the door grabbed hold of her and hugged her. 'She is so young, only 25. So beautiful and kind...she would have been a wonderful mother.'_

_Dr. Kushin wiped a tear from his own eyes and looked at the expected mother. " So your due date is on April 24th correct?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"I'll make sure to have the best room waiting for you when you come. We'll treat you like queens.."Smiled Kushin._

_"Thank you doctor...I must be leaving now." Kagome then pulled away from the doctor and turned to leave._

_BACK AT THE TAKAHASHI'S HOUSE_

_Kagome sat alone on her huge king bed waiting for her husband to come home from work. Having cried for 5 hours straight after coming home from the hospital, Kagome was out of tears. She looked around the her room that she shared with her husband of 4 years. It was painted red like her husband wanted, because he loved that color. She smiled to herself as she think back to the time where Inuyasha and herself would argue on what color to paint their bedroom. She caved in when he promised her that she could paint their children's room any colors that she chose._

_"Oh!" Thinking to the unfinished room next door, Kagome began to waddle to her daughter's room where it was being painted forest green. It was such a beautiful color to begin with. It was a rich and vibrant color. Kagome loved it. Grabbing a hold of her trusty brush, Kagome set out to paint. She wanted to paint like her life depended on it. She wanted to paint so when her daughter grows up, she knew that her mommy loved her. She wanted to be remembered as an excited mommy-to-be. She painted for her daughter so her daughter would always remember that she is there always. Kagome knew that her spirit would always be in these walls, watching as her daughter grows up without her, and listening as her baby learns how to talk._

_It was noon when Inuyasha came home from working. As soon as he stepped into the house, he happily rushed to find his love._  
><em>Upon finding her, Inuyasha stepped into his daughter's room only to believe that he had stepped back in time to the Feudal Time.<em>  
><em>Kagome had really out done herself this time. She painted trees everywhere. They looked so real. Real and beautiful. And on the ceiling, she painted the sky golden as if it was the sun setting down. It was so beautiful that Inuyasha almost passed out from the picture. So much emotions were painted into these walls. Inuyasha can feel the sadness in them also..<em>

_"Hey stranger..." A soft and musical voice came through the door behind him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let the melody in his wife's voice sink into his soul. How he loved to hear her talk. Even loved it when she's cussing at him like a sailor. He felt arms coming behind him as they wrapped themselves tightly around his waist._

_"Have you eaten yet my queen?" Inuyasha smirked._

_"I have, actually I ate all the ramen hehehe,"_

_"You evil woman."_

_Inuyasha then turned around and kissed wife. How easy it would be if his spawn was smaller..it was getting hard to kiss his wife each day. Kagome chuckled knowing exactly what he was thinking about._

_"Come love, I'll make you some ramen. Beef flavor!"Kagome chirped._

_And before she knew it, Inuyasha swept her off her feet and flew to their huge kitchen._

_That night Inuyasha woke up to Kagome staring out the window. She was crying. So slowly without her knowing it, he reached up to wipe those diamond like tears away. In doing so, he startled Kagome._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Kagome smiled lovingly at her handsome husband. She loved how his amazing long silver hair would shine as the moon lit upon it. She especially love how his golden eyes would shine also. And as he layed sprawled half naked in bed, Kagome swore she married the God of Sexiness._

_"Stomach pains" She finally answered stiffly._

_Inuyasha began to rub his wife's bulging belly. Ever since Kagome had gotten pregnant, she looked even more beautiful pregnant with his baby. He loved feeling the bulge of her stomach. Because every time he rubs it, he grew to love his wife and unborn child more and more._

_"Better?"_

_Kagome grinned and bend down to kiss him softly on his lips._

_"Hey hubby?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wouldn't our daughter look beautiful in my prom dress?"_

_"Hahaha! Of course she would, she would have all the guys wanting to dump their dates for her,"_

_"Hahahaha! of course she would, when that time comes, I would give anything to be there..."_

_"What are you talking about? you will be there princess!"_

_"I know, but what happens if I was on a business trip or something? haha!"_

_" Then I would take a lot of pictures and send them to you, but I rather have it if you were there,"_

_" I WILL be there.."_

_"Sheesh, Okay okay...I know you will babe,"_

_"Do you think she would win prom queen Inuyasha?"_

_"She will win prom queen just like her mother did," and with that Inuyasha nuzzled his nose against his wife's stomach. His baby feeling that her father is near, joyfully kick her father in the nose._

_"Daddy's little brat" Kagome snickered as Inuyasha pulled back in surprise._

_"Yup! Daddy's little girl is gonna be a soccer player!"_

_"You wish,"_

**_-Forward to a month later-_**

_Kagome sat at home alone sadly glancing at calender from time to time. One more day till the due date. Just one more day till she leaves this world. Till she leaves the love of her life, and her baby daughter. She looked down at the written letter that she wrote to her husband. This letter had taken her 2 weeks finish. She wanted so badly to write as much as she could would little time that she had. Kagome had written 10 pages total telling Inuyasha how she loved him and that she was sorry that she couldn't tell him that she wouldn't live to see their daughter grow up. She rereads her last page, just knowing that if Inuyasha reads it, he might be able to understand. When everything was perfect and Kagome was satisfied with her letter, she rised up and walked to her daughter's room._

_How she loved going into this room. She just know that her baby would loved it as much as she did. Everything was already set up for the new arrival. The nice smooth mahogany crib, the diaper changing table, the huge dresser with hundreds of cute baby fashion in them. Kagome began to crumble to the floor when her eyes moved to the dresser. ' I would never be able to see you wear those clothes I picked out...oh god, why me?'_

_Tears spilled to the wooden floor as Kagome sobbed to herself. But just as then Inuyasha walked in and was surprised to see his wife laying on the floor crying. He shot right to her._  
><em>"KAGOME! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay? God Kagome, what's wrong?"<em>

_As Kagome looked at him and was about to tell him that it was just hormones, something had made her stop dead right in her tracks._

**_Her water broke._**

_"Inuyasha! It's time! My water just broke! And-AUGHHH!" contractions were setting in and Kagome was already beginning to feel heart pains._

_Inuyasha quickly picked her up and already Kagome was swapped into the car safely with millions pillows and blankets around her. If Kagome wasn't in pain as much, she would laugh at the sight of her husband bustling about and hurrying and getting her suitcase ready._

_"The Letter!" yelled Kagome, she had left the letter in the nursery! Inuyasha can't read it now! And before she can even get out the car to retrieve the letter, Inuyasha had came back to the car and was already driving. Which made Kagome sigh out a relief when she realized that her husband had not yet seen the letter._

_"Ready to make this family whole babe?" Inuyasha had asked her._

_Kagome smiled with tears brimming down her face as she nodded eagerly. 'What happens if there was some hope that I could make it?'_

_Kagome then took one of Inuyasha's non driving hands and kissed it. "I love you Inuyasha, please don't ever forget that,"_  
><em>She looked up at him as he to her. Inuyasha cant help but to think that Kagome has been hiding something from him. There was so much sadness in that her last sentence that it quenched his heart. Without even realizing it, tears were sliding down his handsome face as he muttered the word "I love you too Kaggy...I love you so much,"<em>

_Reaching to the hospital, Kagome was immediately taken to the delivery room. Inuyasha was there holding his wife's hand like his life was depended as she was doing the same. But he never thought that he would ask her something so random as she being pushed away by the doctors._

_"Member prom Kaggy? You look so beautiful. I always wanted to say this but, that was the night when I knew that you would be the one for me. You took my breath away when you came down the stairs wearing that sexy red dress..member?"_

_Kagome looked up at her husband with tired eyes. But smiled as she replied "Yes."_

_"Do you remember when I held your hand and I begged you to never leave me? To never be with a another guy but me?"_

_Kagome hearing her husband ask her all these questions brought us so many emotions at once. Love, Joy, Happiness, Sadness, Anger. Anger for not fulfilling her promise to her husband that wouldn't leave him. Not for another man, but for Death._

_"I love you so much Inuyasha, I don't know if I could ever say that enough because I know I can't. But just know, you will always be in my heart, you will always be my first love.I would think of you till the very end babe! There will never be another man that I would rather have a baby with. And I know you be able to raise her up so well,"_

_Inuyasha bend down to kiss her sweaty forehead as the doctors were spreading her legs out for her delivery._

_"Push Kagome! PUSH!" One of the nurses screamed. And through the pain that engulfed her entire body, Kagome did what she was told. And the battle to bring her baby out begins._

**_-10 hours later-_**

_With one final push, a baby girl came out to the world with a healthy pair of lungs. Screams of the little one's filled the room for her proud parents to hear. Kagome raise her arms up steadily waiting for her daughter to be handed to her. As she looked toward her baby, she was already feeling faint and noticing that her vision were beginning to have blind spots in them._

_"I can I hold her?" she asked for the 5th time. Why are the nurses taking so long to clean her? Don't they know that she didn't have much time to..._

_"Here you are mommy." said one of the nurses as she set a pink squirming bundle into Kagome's arms._

_Her baby, was absolutely perfect. She has her father's eyes! Oh they look so wonderful on her! Her daughter was beautiful in every way. Once glance and Kagome was in love. She has never felt this love in her life. So powerful that everything that Kagome had thought she loved was a joke. Her daughter was so chubby and adorable, how cute she would look in her swimming suit._

_"She's perfect just like you wifey," Inuyasha said looking at his wife and towards his brand new daughter. "Thank you for the gift of my child.."_

_Kagome turned her head to her husband for one last time, she motion him over for a kiss._  
><em>And when his lips landed on her's for one more time, Kagome swore that they never had a passionate kiss like this as the kiss. Even when she was looked disheveled, Inuyasha has never seen his wife so beautiful. Her hair was everywhere, but she pulled it off. Kagome then abruptly stops the kiss to as look at her daughter.<em>

_'"Kohana Takahashi." said Kagome and she looked up at Inuyasha._  
><em>Inuyasha looked at his daughter for just moment before nodding his head with glee.<em>

_"Perfect darling,"_

_Kagome turned her head to look at her daugher one last time, love filling her green eyes._  
><em>She gladly sacrifice anything for this precious bundle of joy a millions times.<em>

_'Looking at you my dearest Kohana, I am more than happy to leave this earth knowing that I get to hold you and see you for the first and last time.' Kagome thought to herself as she smiles. She then bend her head down to kiss her daughter's forehead. And hand her to Inuyasha. She could feel her life leaving her body at the very moment, but she just want to leave with the image of her true love holding their child with such love and care._  
><em>Inuyasha quickly took hold of her and his face began to reveal a smile Kagome has never seen before. A smile of a true proud father. Kagome laid her head back down and continue too look at the duo with a pure smile of love on her beautiful face. And as quickly as it happened, darkness overwhelmed her. And Kagome Takahashi was gone. Gone with nothing but love in her soul for the two people she left behind.<em>

_"I will always be with you my loves.."_

-  
>Inuyasha calmly pulled out a the last letter that his wife wrote him 18 years ago. And He read the last part to himself as he feels himself descend into sadness yet once again. The letter has been old as Kohana, but the scent of Kagome's lavender perfume has never left. It was strong as the day she wore it when she had Kohana.<p>

_'I know that it was wrong that I didn't tell you myself that I wasn't going to make it, but for those 9 months, I have never seen you so happy or proud. I didn't want to ruin a the last moment that we have together with crying and sadness. But when I'm gone and you're the one to wake up at night to feed Kohana, just know I'm always with you encouraging you in some way to be the best father and mother for our daughter. I'm always going to be there for you babe, and for our little babe. So try not to be that sad okay, do it for Kohana. Because she needs you as much as you need her right now. And I know you will be a great father that you were destined to be. And when you miss me, just look at her and smile, and you will see me smiling back. I love you Inuyasha Lee Takahashi, please don't ever forget that. And don't forget to tell Kohana that her mommy loves her dearly, and that she would see mommy in her dreams. And tell her I'm sorry that I'm not there for her prom, but in my place, my dress would be ready for her to wear when the time is ready. Well, Sweetheart, what else can I say to end this letter but to say but I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I hold you and Kohana to my heart till the very end and afterwards, I will watch over you guys always.'_

_Love Always, Kaggy_

_P.s. Have I ever told you that the day that I fell in love with you was on our Prom Day? Best day of my life!_

Tears splattered onto the letter as Inuyasha looked over the horizon. He gasped as he saw a beautiful familiar faded face in the sky. The face smiled down at him before fading away.

"I love you, my Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha wiped the tears from his and folded the letter back in his pockets. He looked up at the sky again and smile up to his wife.

"It won't be long Kaggy, I will see you again someday...Just hold on" Said Inuyasha.  
>And with that, He turned around and walked into his home and quietly closing the door behind him.<p>

**_Well Anyways..thank you soo much for reading! As you guys can see, it was sad. I actually cried a few times trying to type this down as I go. But anyways it's getting late and I'm heading to bed :D don't forget to review you guys! Thank you!_**


	2. A SEQUEL?

**Notes from the Author:**

_So anyways you guys thanks for the reviews! And all for the postives comments, I just want to say thank you for the taking the time to read my story ^_^ I appreciate it so much!_

But anyways..I was thinking about making a sequel one-shot for Inuyasha when he's laying on his death bed 20 years later old age. The setting is at a hospital where Inuyasha is in a private room being cared for. So for one of the last conversation that he would ever had with Kohana, he tells her more about her mother, Kagome. He tells her about how he and Kagome met, and how they ended up being married and how he had to raise Kohana all on his own. With this story, I'm making it even more sad because I think it's super awesome when I make people with a good sad story. But I'm still going to add some comedy to it because I believe that with every sad story, there has to be a tiny funny moment. So you guys can tell me what you think and if you want, give me some ideas for my one-shot sequel! I would highly appreciate any ideas and advice :D

_**OR**_

Instead I can make a sequel about going back in time to where Kohana was a little girl of the age of three. And at night, a pretty lady(Kagome) come's down from the sky into Kohana's room and comes to sing her and bedtime song. Little Kohana tells her daddy of these appearances, but he doesn't have time to listen because he is always working. So as she grew lonely without having her dad to be with her, her angel always comes down when Kohana needs comfort. So that's my second choice for my sequel! So you guys gotta tell me what you think okay! Thanks!


End file.
